Manigance prise sur le fait
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Lucius Malefoy et Molly Weasley. Nul n'imaginerait qu'une quelconque aventure puisse se nouer entre eux. Et pourtant... chacun d'eux a toutes les raisons d'être attiré par l'univers exotique de l'autre.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Les thèmes de **minuit** et **1h** étaient respectivement " **Serpent** " et " **Rencontre** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

 **Warnings** : adultère... relation malsaine... Je me demande encore si je vais assumer de l'avoir publié, celui là...

* * *

\- Tu es un serpent, Lucius Malefoy ! rugit Molly Weasley en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Serpentard, corrigea le sorcier, pour te servir.

Il se fendit d'une élégante courbette. Molly fulminait. Arthur venait de quitter le Terrier en urgence suite à un appel du Ministère et Lucius était apparu l'instant d'après. C'était louche, très louche ! Elle agita sa baguette et toutes les corvées s'interrompirent toutes ensembles. La vaisselle resta en suspension au dessus de l'évier, les pommes de terre se changèrent en statues posées sur les socles de leurs pelures et les balais interrompirent leur ballet.

\- C'est toi qui a envoyé Arthur au Ministère, avoue-le ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Évidemment.

Il l'avait admis si simplement, sans réagir plus que ça aux moulinets frénétiques des bras de "la tornade Molly", que sa colère retomba d'un coup. Il ne cachait aucune manigance, bien au contraire, il la présentait avec fierté, comme une chose tout à fait naturelle.

Lucius sourit, s'avança vers la femme qui lui faisait face et empoigna la main qui tenait la baguette toujours levée. Son autre bras entoura la taille généreuse et l'attira à lui. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avec fièvre.

Molly ne disait plus rien et pendant quelques secondes elle parvint à se contenir et à ne pas répondre au baiser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle entrouvrit la bouche et envoya sa langue goûter d'un peu plus près à l'haleine mentholée. Rapidement, les baisers de Malfoy se déportèrent vers la mâchoire, le creux de son oreille, les courbes du cou. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

\- Lucius, non… murmura faiblement Molly, avant de se reprendre et de poursuivre plus fermement : Pas chez moi, Lucius, je t'en prie !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-il, déposant ses mots comme il déposait ses baisers. Tes enfants sont tous à Poudlard et ton mari est au Ministère, aux prises avec une mission de la plus haute importance qui l'occupera pour au moins quelques heures… La maison est toute entière à moi, et toi, tu es toute entière à moi.

Molly gémit, enflammée par une fièvre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Lucius se pressait contre elle, laissant tomber toute la froideur et la retenue qui constituaient sa façade, au profit d'une détermination enflammée et volcanique. Elle s'affaissa contre le lavabo avec un soupir, incapable de résister davantage. Les baisers de Lucius étaient comme autant de promesses d'extase et elle sentait frotter contre sa cuisse sa virilité déjà érigée en un monument de pierre.

Elle avait changé d'avis, peu lui importait s'ils étaient chez elles ou pas. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il lui fasse tout ce que son mari ne savait plus lui faire, qu'il lui procure cette jouissance folle et intense, décuplée par l'interdit.

Et ça se ferait ici, sur le bord d'un lavabo hors d'âge encore à moitié plein de vaisselle sale, pour que Lucius y trouve sa propre part d'indécence et de décadence.

* * *

\- Maman ?

Un seul mot suffit à arrêter le temps. Les gémissements de Molly s'interrompirent, les cliquettements de la vaisselle secouée se turent, les coups de butoir de Lucius passèrent de violents et profonds à un arrêt complet.

Les deux adultes se remirent à bouger exactement en même temps et ce fut tous deux pour attraper leur baguette et hurler de concert un frénétique "STUPEFIX !".

Un battement de cœur plus tard, un rouquin s'affalait au sol avec un bruit mat.

Le temps se suspendit à nouveau. Lucius, le bras tendu et le pantalon baissé, Molly, la jupe relevée baignant dans l'eau de vaisselle et le corsage défait. Et la silhouette inerte de Charlie Weasley étendu sur le sol.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, hulula-t-elle soudain, j'ai stupéfixé mon propre fils !

\- Allons, Molly, calme-toi, ce n'est rien de grave, tempéra Lucius.

\- Rien de grave ? RIEN DE GRAVE ? Lucius ! Mon fils ! Stupéfixé !

Il roula ses yeux bleu glace sur elle, attendant qu'elle remette elle-même les informations dans l'ordre dans son esprit et qu'elle en tire les conclusion qu'il imaginait – ou _espérait_ tout du moins – correspondre aux siennes.

\- De ma propre baguette… murmura-t-elle. Stupéfixé. Mon fils. Mon propre fils… Alors qu'il, il a, il a… Par la barbe de Merlin, il nous a _vu_! mugit-elle, scandalisée.

Son ton avait changé. Sa panique était toujours palpable, mais elle avait changé de support. Le problème n'était plus le sortilège lancé sur sa progéniture, mais les conséquences de ce que Charlie avait pu voir et pourrait raconter.

\- Nous allons tout simplement l'oublietter et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Lucius Malefoy se comportait à nouveau comme un Malefoy. Droit et digne, nonobstant le pantalon descendu à ses chevilles et sa baguette qui avait perdu sa rigidité de bois, son visage était impassible.

Molly se pinça les lèvres. Oubliettes. Un sort si simple qui les sauverait tous les deux. C'était bête, simple et diablement efficace. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il lui en coûtait, mais c'était pourtant la seule solution, elle était incapable d'en imaginer de meilleure.

\- Il n'y a pas de meilleur choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Lucius la prit dans ses bras. Il était partisan du pragmatisme et peu importait la méthode, pourvu que les résultats soient là. Oubliettes était un sort qui permettait de grandes choses quand il était bien utilisé, et il savait _exactement_ comment bien l'utiliser. Il n'y avait aucune appréhension en lui. Pourquoi y aurait-il ? Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et tout effacer ensuite.

Le charme de cette aventure avec Molly, c'était justement qu'il n'avait pas à lui effacer la mémoire à chaque fois.

\- Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas, ses mains parlaient pour lui en s'exprimant sur la poitrine généreuse. Il bouscula la matrone jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et la table de la cuisine, le nez dans les pommes de terre à moitié épluchées. Il releva les jupes détrempées et les jeta sur le dos de sa maîtresse, avant de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

* * *

 _ **Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

 _ **Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
